Captivity
by Foxfeather
Summary: Set after Season 2. Da'an gets caught by the .... Read &Review!


Title: Captivity 

Author: Foxfeather

E-mail: alwest@cityweb.de

Takes place after "Crackdown". Parts of this should be rated for violence.

----------

"It is the wish of the synod that you will be removed from your position as the Companion for North America and sent home to the Taelon homeworld for some time, Da'an. We cannot ignore your involvement with the resistance. You will leave tomorrow by shuttle."

Da'an stood like frozen on the bridge of the mothership, not believing what he just heard. Slowly he turned around, leaving the bridge without any word.

Zo'or sat in his chair with a triumphant expression on his face.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Liam stared unbelieving at Da'an.

"You can't go!"

"I fear I have to. I have no choice in this."

Liam saw his life shatter: First his mother had died, then Lili, and now Da'an would leave him alone, too.

Da'an seemed to know Liams feelings.

"I will be back in a few months, I promise, Liam. I will miss this place and all my friends here. I will miss _you_."

Liam stood there looking at Da'an. He felt empty, angry and sad, a mixture which brought tears to his eyes.

On an impulse they clasped hands, sharing their emotions of loss, anger, helplessness and fear. The only bright spot was the hope to see each other again.

"I have to leave now, Liam."

"I'll be waiting, Da'an."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The shuttle ride would take about two days, having to fall out of ID space every now and then to give the engines, not build for long distance time to cool down. With growing distance Da'an lost contact to the commonality until it was only a faint whisper.

During one of the stops the scanners of the shuttle tracked some strange energy patterns, coming nearer with the minute. The patterns turned out to be ships, moving in very short ID-jumps, seemingly having troubles with their engines. The signatures looked Taelon and Da'an tried to sense any of his people on board of the approaching ships but could find nothing.

Then they seemed to have tracked his shuttle. With a growing feeling of something being terribly wrong Da'an tried to withdraw to interdimensional but the engines weren't back online.

Then the ships emerged around the shuttle.

And opened fire.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

On Earth Sandoval called Liam by global.

"Major, I have bad news for you."

A cold feeling crawled up Liam's spine. "What is it?"

"We have lost track of Da'an's shuttle. It vanished from our scanners, it hasn't gone to ID. It just... disappeared. Zo'or says that the commonality has lost Da'an, too."

Liam's world shattered.

When Da'an regained consciousness he found himself held captive in a small cell. The air smelled strange. Examining his surroundings he found out that three of the walls were cut into solid rock while the forth was a strong force field. On his left shoulder he discovered a small device he could not remove. It seemed to be half-organic.

The cell was furnished with a plank bed and some blankets, nothing more.

Da'an sat down on the bed and tried to recall what had happened.

The ships had opened fire, but not to destroy. They made sure he could not escape, then a strange light emitted from the biggest of the ships and everything went dark around him.

Da'an rose when he heard footsteps approaching. He blushed blue in panic when he saw who held him captive.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

About two days later two figures met in the corridors outside the cellblock.

"I have news for you. I have heard rumors of a Taelon being hold prisoner here. I have now found out where he is accommodated."

"A Taelon? Oh my God. What are they doing to him?"

"I heard that he is being interrogated. He seems to be very tough, he isn't giving away anything. I fear that they are torturing him. They want to know the plans his race has in store."

"Torture! Do you know how he was captured?"

"I only know they encountered him during one of the trial runs with the new drive."

"Can you take me to his cell?"

"Not at the moment, he is brought to the leader for questioning. I don't know when, or if, he will be back here."

"I'm not exactly a friend of the Taelons, but this... please keep me informed, Ter'kozz, will you?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Da'an's world consisted of nothing but pain. He couldn't see what exactly was causing it, but it just won't pass.

"Tell me the synod's plans, Taelon!"

"I will not betray my people."

Pain.

He had tried to will himself to death, but the device he had found on his shoulder would not allow it. It's primal goal seemed to be ensuring he was staying alive. It somehow fed him with energy and controlled his other body functions, preventing any physical breakdown. But did not prevent him from feeling the pain.

"What are the plans of the synod?"

No answer.

Everything went black.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The two figures walked along the prison cells, searching for the one the Taelon was held captive in.

They found him, lying on the floor in the same position the guards had thrown him into the cell. He was in his natural state and his colors looked weak, odd, mixed with an angry red here and there.

Ter'kozz stood in the back of the antechamber, not wanting to be seen by the Taelon, should he wake up.

The second figure though knelt down in front of the Taelon.

Sensing the presence of a living being nearby Da'an stirred, looking up to the person in front of him. When he was able to focus on the face his eyes widened in disbelief.

"Lili?"

"Oh my God. Da'an?!"

"I thought you were dead..." Da'an's voice cracked.

"Shh. Oh God, Da'an, what have they done to you!"

Lili pressed her palm against the forcefield between them, ignoring the painful sensation. Her face was wet with tears. Da'an tried to raise his hand, but was to weak.

Lili's thoughts raced in full speed. Questions, explanations, the urge to cry, to scream and the overwhelming helplessness were a mix that left her stunned.

Shaking she turned to Ter'kozz, who had watched the scene with growing curiosity.

"Didn't you say you're not a friend of the Taelons?" he asked.

By the sound of his voice Da'an winced and tried to move away from the forcefield with little success.

Lili with horror noticed the terrified look in his eyes. 'What have they done to him?' she thought.

When Ter'kozz came into view, recognition dawned in Da'an eyes. 

"You! You've been on the mothership. But you were reported dead!"

He eyed Lili with new distrust. "You betrayed me. Again."

The spark of joy in his eyes about finding her alive deceased.

"Da'an..." Lili stopped. That hurt. Badly.

"I never meant to harm you...."

No reaction.

Ter'kozz intensely observed Da'an. "I remember you. You were different."

"Ter'kozz, we have to help him." Lili pleaded.

"I can't, Lili, he's Taelon, he's an enemy."

"But you said yourself that you think he's different. He is indeed. His goal is not only the survival of his race, as is the goal of the synod. His goal is to save life in general. If you can convince your leaders to talk to him instead of interrogating him, there may be a chance for negotiations instead of fighting."

She glanced at Da'an hoping she had judged his intentions right and that he would react to this possible chance.

But he seemed to have lost consciousness again.

Ter'kozz darted a doubtful look at Da'an.

"I can't decide about this. But I will think about it."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day Ter'kozz had been given permission to grant Lili access to Da'an's cell. 

"I guess they gave in because they think you can convince him to talk. But be careful. If they find out about your feelings for Da'an and vice versa you may be in danger. They might use you as a lever to extort what they want to know."

Lili entered the cell without a word. Da'an had been questioned again and was lying apathetic in one corner of the room. She knelt down beside him and carefully cradled him in her arms. He looked so fragile. Lili could sense his pain when she touched him, he was not able to shield himself against the unintended sharing.

Taking advantage of this Lili told him mentally what has happened to her, that she had expected him to be in Washington when she attacked the mothership, that Sandoval had sent her to the Jaridians as some kind of ambassador for humanity, that she had met Ter'kozz again, who was ordered to serve as an interpreter and that he had disabled the CVI Sandoval had implanted in her brain.

And she soothed Da'an, covering him in feelings of friendship, safety and love.

Then came the day the leaders found out about them.

"Lili we have to talk. I came to like you and I don't want to see you in danger. I have a plan to get you out of this building. You have noticed that you are not allowed to leave. I have to smuggle you out as soon as possible."

"I'm not going without Da'an."

"Lili..."

"No. Da'an is my friend and I won't leave him here to be tortured to death. I know I'd never be able to free him myself and get out of here without being noticed, and outside it would be even more difficult. But with your help..."

"This could get complicated, but... you won. I'll help you, Da'an _is_ special and perhaps we can squeeze something good out of all this."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Later that day, when it became dark outside there was a sudden drop of energy in the building. The forcefield was running on low level so it was possible to get Da'an through without much difficulty though it seemed to be painful for him. Ter'kozz wrapped him into a silvery blanket and carried Da'an's lightweight form to the emergency exit. In front of the building were some strange noises to be heard. Guards were chasing some burglars who apparently were after the secret information stored in the building's computer core. Hooded figures were running and hiding in the shadows, diverting the guards' attention from Ter'kozz and his companions.

Once near the exit a dark hooded figure appeared out of nowhere and covered Lili and Ter'kozz in capes like the ones the burglars wore. With a curious look on his face the stranger shooed them to a waiting glider, then they were free.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Two hours later after some changes of vehicle and covering up their tracks they arrived at a strange-looking building that was built around and into a giant tree.

Families with their children, some animals and lots of well-tended plants were gathered in the main hall centered by the trunk of the tree.

Lili was greeted with acceptance and curiosity, she was waited for. When Ter'kozz opened the blankets he had hidden Da'an in a murmur runned through the crowd, the adults gaping in shock at the enemy they and their ancestors had fought, only some of the children seemed to be fearless. They had never seen a Taelon before and did not believe in the horror-stories their parents had told them.

Da'an himself was nearly unconscious. The escape had been too much for him. Lili took care of him immediately, ignoring what was going on around her.

Ter'kozz was speaking in the Jaridian language, obviously trying to calm down the people. A woman approached Lili and Da'an, offering a bottle of water for Lili and a pillow for Da'an. Lili darted her a relieved smile as did Da'an, half asleep. A little child, Lili could not tell if it was male or female, slowly sneaked over to them, watching Da'an with interest, then carefully touching his hand as if he might bite. When he did not, the spell was broken. Chattering children wanted to get a glimpse on the Taelon, who had fallen asleep in Lili's arms. The adults warmed up to the injured being in their midst and offered their help, though Lili couldn't understand a word they were saying.

When the other rescuers dropped in one by one they fond the whole room buzzing in arranged chaos.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

While Da'an was unconscious some of the Jaridians succeeded in removing the device on Da'ans shoulder and destroyed it, in case it could be tracked. The building itself was equipped with jamming devices, hidden behind the panels of the room. Ter'kozz explained to Lili that he and the others in here were part of some kind of resistance against their leadership. They wanted to end the war against the Taelons using peaceful ways, while the leadership was planning an attack on the Taelons. They feared the Taelons a great deal but they tried to convince their leaders not to attack the enemy. By no way had they expected to stand face to face with a Taelon. This action of freeing the captives was the first one that used offensive tactics against the leaders. "Jaridians do not kill Jaridians", Ter'kozz had stated.

With the removal of the half-organic device they were faced with another problem regarding Da'an. The shuttle he was captured in had been dismantled and was under strict guarding. Without the device and the energy shower that had been installed in the shuttle Da'an was losing all the strength he had left. The adults could have helped him with their Shaquarava, but they feared the unavoidable sharing with this _alien._ The children who did not fear the Taelon where to inexperienced in using their Shaquarava. 

It was Lili who had the idea of sharing her life-energy with Da'an. She could be healed with no problems by the Jaridians, who had grown very fond of her, knowing her from the stories Ter'kozz had told them about his experience on the Kimeran ship.

The first time Da'an nearly killed her, not being able to control his hunger. Ter'kozz and his sister helped Lili to recover. The next trials were more successful and Da'an soon started to recover physically.

Mentally the torture had left deep scars on him. Whenever an adult Jaridian moved too quick or talked too loud Da'an winced or even panicked. The children were the only ones besides Lili in whom's presence he was able to relax.

The little child who at first dared to touch him turned out to be Ter'kozz's niece Samy'ra. She soon never left Da'an's side, reading every wish from his eyes. Da'an was able to talk with her using an old Taelon dialect, though she often burst out laughing at his accent and the antique terms he was using.

Da'an and Lili developed a new way in 'charging up' Da'an. He shared with her when she was sleeping and split off a part of her energy small enough for her to handle. 'Sleeping for two' she called it. Da'an controlled her sleep during the sharing, making sure she had a deep sleep and no bad dreams while Lili tried to heal him psychically. They became closer again. 

The leaders were furious over the escape but were not able to track them down.

Da'an recovered quickly and he and Lili had soon become members of Ter'kozz's family. In the evenings Da'an told stories about his home and his people, Ter'kozz added some Jaridian legends and they found out about many similarities their races shared. During these storytelling hours Samy'ra sat cuddled up on Da'an's lap, the other children gathered around his feet, as if he was the old grandfather, sitting by the fire and narrating tales from his youth.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Two weeks later

"I have a surprise for you." Ter'kozz entered the hall, a look of mixed emotions on his face.

"What is it?" Lili asked. Samy'ra was hopping up and down on Da'an's lap. She loved surprises.

"I have encountered a way to bring you back home."

Samy'ra stopped squirming, Da'an and Lili exchanged a look. 

"How?"

"There were trials in reproducing the drive of the shuttles you and I brought to this world, Da'an. The first ones were not overly successful. I have encountered one of the first ships that were build that time. The drive is malfunctioning from time to time. But I know you're a supreme pilot, Lili, and with Da'an's help and the skills of some of my family members we might be able to get it online."

Samy'ra sat there stunned. "You are going to leave us?" she asked Da'an.

"Yes, sweetheart, I guess we have to. We are exposing you and your friends in grave danger the longer we stay", Da'an explained.

Samy'ra only stared silently to the floor.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

One week later the shuttle was ready for take-off. 

Ter'kozz and his friends had successfully undone the genetic changes Sandoval had initiated on Lili.

When the time to say good-bye came near Lili and Da'an were surrounded by the whole family. Some of them were glad they were leaving, afraid of the leadership, who was still searching for the fugitives. But most of the Jaridians stated that they would miss their two guests. Ter'kozz's sister had equipped the shuttle with food supplies for Lili, others had given them little presents for keepsake. Samy'ra was nowhere to be seen.

Boarding the shuttle they checked everything and found her between some boxes in the back of the shuttle.

"You can't come with us, Samy. It is too dangerous. Nobody can be sure what the synod will do if they could get hold on you."

Samy'ra was near tears. She ran over to Da'an, hugging him tight. He could do nothing but hug her back. He would miss her immensely since she had become some kind of daughter to him.

"I have nothing I can give to you to remember me, but this." Da'an held out his hand, palm upwards. Samy'ra touched his hand without hesitating. Ter'kozz gasped in shock, but his sister held him back.

Da'an initiated the sharing, wrapping Samy'ra in all the love and friendship he felt for her, but shielding all his bad memories from her.

{Be strong, fight for peace, and we may see each other again.}

{I will do that, Da'an.}

With a new pride she stood in front of Da'an. "We will meet again, I promise!" she said.

A few minutes later Lili and Da'an were on their way back home.

*****

They emerged out if ID space near St. Michael's, drooping off Lili, the keepsakes and the remained supplies in a hurry. Da'an then jumped back near Jupiter, hoping to be tracked by the mothership and judged harmless.

Lili stored the boxes inside the church and went searching for Augur. He was not home, so she searched for some normal-looking clothes to change into, since wearing the Jaridian garments would be way to strange, even for Washington. Then she left for the Flat Planet Cafè.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Zo'or had felt something odd for hours now put wasn't able to put his finger on it. Then a small ship appeared out of nowhere near Jupiter. The design was unfamiliar, the drive seemed to be of Taelon origin, but with some odd differences. Then Da'an's picture appeared on-screen.

Zo'or's jaw hit the floor. "Da'an! You're... you're alive..." His voice was a faint whisper. A feeling of relief and joy raced through his soul. His parent was alive! 

Sandoval, who was on the bridge for report watched Zo'or blushing and a big smile flashing on his face before he could pull himself together, noticing Sandoval staring at him.

"No other life-forms aboard, Zo'or. It's safe to let him enter the ship."

"I'll be at the shuttlebay. You stay here, Agent." Zo'or was almost running.

At shuttlebay he was literally dragging Da'an out of the shuttle, hugging him tight before tightening up and asking for report.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey, Liam, chin up. You scare off all the guests!"

"I miss them, Augur."

"Yeah, I miss Lili, too. I can't speak for Da'an, but Lili... but they're gone and we can't change it."

Both of them sat lost in thought at the bar of the Flat Planet Cafè, holding on to their drinks and sighing here and there. Maiya rolled her eyes. She, too, missed Lili and felt terribly sorry for poor Liam but this was going on like that for weeks now.

A new guest entered the bar and Maiya's eyes grew wide.

"Augur..."

"Sigh."

"AUGUR!"

"Hmmm?"

"Look..."

Augur turned around, not really interested in what was going on around him. But then he dropped his drink. Slowly he rose, his eyes not leaving the figure that had just entered the Flat Planet and was now flashing a big grin at him.

"Lili..." he whispered, not believing his eyes. Slowly he approached her, carefully touching her face, in case she might disappear like a dream when he moved too quick. But she stayed.

"Hello, Augur."

"LILI!" He hugged her, squeezing her 'til she was gasping for air. "Lili, Lili, Lili,...I can't believe... Lili..." Tears streamed down his face. The other guests stared at them but he didn't care.

Liam had turned around, not believing his eyes, either. He seemed not being able to move until Lili kissed him on the cheek. He hugged her tight without a word. At that moment his global beeped. Liam ignored it, but Lili urged him to answer.

Liam's heart skipped some beats when he saw Da'an's face appear on the tiny screen.

A big smile on his face and tears streaming down his face he felt his shattered world turning whole again.

The End.


End file.
